


blue moon, now im no longer alone

by daddykeehl



Series: A series of bad decisions on Akira's part [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bartender!Akira, Flirting, Goro Akechi Needs A Vacation x2, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Snark, a bit of humor, but like vaguely mentioned, im so sorry, like a tiny bit, not by much but stay safe guys, referenced human trafficking, wow that took a turn in the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddykeehl/pseuds/daddykeehl
Summary: An emotionally draining case leads Akechi to a tucked away bar and a very pretty bartender.Dreaded "feelings" ensue.





	blue moon, now im no longer alone

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I should write how they first meet but before the canon way  
> My brain: okay but picture this,,,bartender au  
> Me: god you're RIGHT
> 
> Title from the song Blue Moon, specifically the Frank Sinatra version.

Shinjuku, or the Red Light District anyway, is hardly Akechi's favorite place to be.

Crime rate is near staggering, the air smells of alcohol and sex, and the alleyways are too shrouded in darkness for even a cat to accurately see in despite the glaring, bright red and pink lights that line the streets. Where other, less savory places at least have the decency to put on a "We aren't all criminals" font, Shinjuku is renowned for it.

Despite this, the teen still finds himself hurriedly stepping into a tucked away bar with a sign that reads "Crossroads", ominous yet intriguing, he'll be the first to admit.

He'd just gotten done with a particularly nasty case of human trafficking, and no matter how cold of a bastard you might be, you'd be shaken too. He needs a drink desperately, and while he may not find one so soon, at least he'll have a place to get lost in that isn't his own head and the nightmares from the case that'll soon follow.

'Ah, how morbid I've become', he thinks bitterly to himself, slumping into the closest seat by the bar and closing his exhausted eyes, briefcase slipping to the floor by his dangling feet. It hadn't been like this the first few years, the glamour of the public eye still dazzling and new. Now it's tiring and only makes him sick with anxiety, and, perhaps, a bit of anger. The public can ignore the filth that goes on right below their noses, but he doesn't have that luxury. Well, as they say, ignorance is bliss, no?

"I've seen some sad looking people here lately but you really take the cake." A voice interrupts his--really rather depressing--thoughts, and Akechi is quick to paste on a fake, "I'm so pleasant" smile aimed at the bartender. Who is...very attractive, but also looks much too young to be in such a place. The same can be said about himself, though, he supposes.

"Ah, n-no, I'm quite alright. Just a headache is all! I'm glad this place is quieter than most places in Shinjuku, actually." He replies with that honeysuckle tone everyone no doubt expects of him, but the last part isn't a lie. The soft music that plays is a blessing to his overworked mind, and allows him just a moment of peace. If only the stupidly pretty bartender would give him the same thing.

"Hm...you're a better liar on TV, you know."

And oh, there goes the peace, wave to it as it leaves.

"I-I...excuse me? I c-can't possibly know what you mean." He stumbles--foolish, he'd taught himself to be better than that--through his words, eyes widened without the preemptive need to do so. How dare this child think he knows him!

"Oh, you look angry. That's real, isn't it? I didn't mean to offend, aha, sorry. It's just, I don't get why you'd need to cover up being tired. Lying on TV about your personal problems is fine, but everyone needs a moment to let out their frustrations you know, and that's what bars are good for. So I'm wondering, is that why you came here, Akechi-san?" Every word is quick, like the boys a viper striking out at his prey. All Akechi can do is sit still and let the words hit their mark.

And it's true, isn't it? He's not wrong. There's the undertone of an offer in his words, to hear out the far too ragged looking boy. It's...nice.

"You...ah, well, perhaps you are correct. No one is much interested in hearing my problems, so I'm not very used to...this. I apologize, uhm..."

"Akira Kurusu. I'm surprised you're in this district. You can start by telling me about that, if you'd like." Akira says, quieter, leaning back while he cleans glass after glass. He pays the other customers no mind, and the warm feeling of being cared about, even in such a tiny way by this cute stranger, spreads further into Akechi's chest.

"You know a bit about me, obviously, so you can probably imagine that my work entails going to seedier sides of Tokyo sometimes. There was a case...it was one of the worse ones, if you catch my meaning. The things I see are never pleasant on the job, no matter what my public image may show, but this case was different than what I usually get. No murder, just trafficking. I don't want to detail it, for your sake and my own." He finally relents, grimacing all the while, and the other does it right along with him.

"It was in a warehouse a few streets away and this place was on my route to the train station, actually. I really did have a headache, you know! I just needed a moment to rest and maybe, if I was lucky enough to find a bar that didn't care for laws, a drink as well." Akechi admits wearily, eyes narrowing at the laugh that confession pulls from Akira.

"Ohhhh, prim and proper Detective Prince by day, bad boy by night huh?" He asks, grin just a bit too cheeky to not leave Akechi's stomach in knots and his face warmer than it had been.

"Hmph, jokes like that from the teen working in a bar in the Red Light District. If I'm the bad boy, you're something far worse." He finally manages to spit out, though it's far from as heated as he would have liked it to sound. It gets only more laughter, and soon enough he too finds himself smiling behind his hand, eyes no doubt giving him away nonetheless. If Akira looks pleased by this, well, Akechi won't point it out. Or think about it. At all.

"Got me there, honey. Couple of delinquents, me and you, hm?" He gave a soft laugh, one finger moving to push his glasses up his nose, soft grey eyes revealed for just a second and melting yet another part of Akechi's heart. The audacity of this boy...

"Honey, huh? That's a new one." He snorts, frowning petulantly when a glass of water is slid across the bar to him instead of what he'd been hoping for. Getting, ah, 'shitfaced' isn't a good idea, not for a person like him, especially in such a place, but it'd certainly be appreciated.

"Would you prefer something more affectionate? Love? Sweetheart? Doll? And don't make that face, I'm not in the habit of creating alcoholics, only enabling them." Akira sasses right back, leaning heavily against the glass, hand supporting his chin as he watches the detective closely. It's odd, how perceptive he is. Dangerous, maybe. And yet, all he wants to do is keep talking, spill his sob story, drown in the pleasant company and atmosphere...

Definitely dangerous.

Akechi doesn't have time for things like that, and he never really will. It leaves him feeling strangely cold, and hollow.

"I'm hardly that reliant on alcohol, but very well, 'sweetheart', I'll play by your rules." Akechi sighs, sipping from the glass and gazing right back into covered eyes. The strangest feeling of approval hits him when the bartender grins, whether at the mocking pet name or sarcasm, he doesn't know. What he does know is he craves that feeling when it passes, and, oh, it's suddenly rather warm, isn't it?

He desperately hopes the red lighting will cover his damn blush.

"I think I could get used to the pet names, honestly, though you listening to what I say is nice too." Akira mumbles, quietly, the words clearly meant for his ears only. His heart pounds painfully in his chest, his cheeks warm and his upper body leaning forward just a bit too much to be casual. The flirting is there, even a deaf man could hear it, inviting and warm, coaxing him to take the risk, damn the consequences.

Oh, Akira Kurusu, you really are bad for me, aren't you?

"Ah, that's...ahem, well, I think I've relaxed enough and I should be on my way home by now, god forbid the trains stop running...thank you, Kurusu. Your company was...enjoyable, and I feel much better." Akechi hastily slides a few yen from his wallet towards the other teen, unable to keep eye contact any longer. He's a stranger, a pretty viper amongst a pit of poisonous snakes, and Akechi isn't a fool. He's guarded himself so closely for so long, how could he simply let that go now?

Grabbing his briefcase once more, he leaves the bar behind, pausing only once to hear the boys response.

"Akechi-san," He starts, "I do hope to see you again, one day, yeah? Don't be a stranger."

Without looking back, Akechi nods, and is out the door just as quickly as he'd swept in.

From behind the bar, Akira watches the entrance for a few more seconds, sharp eyes lingering, and mind whirling.

It's only a feeling, a small, tiny, insignificant tug in his gut, but for some reason, Akira feels as if they'll be seeing much more of each other soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely LOOOVVEEE the bar okay it's my FAVORITE job and place to hang out at and I wanted an excuse to try out something less cracky and more,,,real, idk. Not the best idea for this disjointed mess of an au oof. Though to be fair this wouldn't exist if y'all who commented hadn't made me feel /emotions/ and helped my motivation kick in smh. I have uhhh two more fic ideas currently? And I'm super excited to start working on both.


End file.
